<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>拆箱出的婚姻法 by jiangcha137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692766">拆箱出的婚姻法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137'>jiangcha137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>卡鸣短篇 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>卡鸣短篇 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>拆箱出的婚姻法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　卡鸣│拆箱出的婚姻法</p><p>　　❀直播鸣 幼驯染梗</p><p>　　❀大卡小鸣差4-5岁，小甜饼</p><p>　　❀最终解释权归我，以上。</p><p>　　上</p><p>　　“hello？能看见吗？”打开摄像头，调了几下数据，侧过头来看弹幕。</p><p>　　「可以的！！！！」 </p><p>　　「我来了！！！！！！！」 </p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈我要在鸣宝的鼻梁上滑滑梯(*^▽^*)」 </p><p>　　「前面的别跑，我觉得我也可以！」 </p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈房管呢，快把前面几个叉出去，鸣宝是大家的！！！」 </p><p>　　“好了，之前答应你们说要拆一周买的快递的说，”鸣人一边说一边用支架固定好手机，把地上堆的快递盒全部都照了一遍。</p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈对哦，上次鸣宝打赌输了的惩罚来着哈哈哈哈」 </p><p>　　「不过说起来这个，那个密室逃脱我后来去了，挺好玩的」 </p><p>　　「对对对，我也去了超级棒！！！！」 </p><p>　　「只有我比较好奇今天拆箱会出什么吗？」 </p><p>　　「不，你不是还有我」 </p><p>　　「还有我+1」</p><p>　　「+2」 </p><p>　　「+3」 </p><p>　　「+10086」 </p><p>　　「十八禁会有吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」 </p><p>　　「前面的你是魔鬼吗？！不过我也想知道嘿嘿嘿」 </p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　 “怎么可能有！！！你们是想看我被封吗？！”鸣人抱了一个纸箱上桌，看了两眼拿起剪刀开始拆胶带。</p><p>　　“这个应该是个零食包，我前几天看到的一个店铺，逛了下看起来还不错，就买了些他们家热销的，也不知道好不好吃。”</p><p>　　鸣人翻开箱子，拿过手机扫了一眼里面的东西，什么果干肉脯小零嘴。</p><p>　　「这个店！！！我好像见过室友买过！！！真的超好吃的！」 </p><p>　　「对对对我姐妹前几天也和我安利过说他们家的果干是神仙做的！」 </p><p>　　「又香又甜还不腻，我能吃一整天的芒果干！」 </p><p>　　「诶？？？叫什么叫什么，我等会儿就去下单！」 </p><p>　　「鸣宝快试试看好不好吃，就当今天做的半个吃播啊哈哈哈哈哈」 </p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上好想法哈哈哈哈」 </p><p>　　「鸣宝这是翻什么呢？我看他翻了好一会儿了」</p><p>　　「不知道，翻店家的信么？！」 </p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈哈楼上你是逻辑鬼才吗！你怎么不说翻的是好评带图返现金5元？」 </p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈别，你们都是大哥哈哈哈哈」 </p><p>　　「逻辑鬼才哈哈哈哈哈」 </p><p>　　“我记得我买了两包草莓干的，怎么没看见，在底下么？！”鸣人看了看弹幕的哈哈哈哈哈哈答道。</p><p>　　 鸣人放下手机，终于在底下掏出来两包粉红色包装的小袋子，看了看生产日期后鸣人拆了一包。</p><p>　　“喏，一个也不大，颜色看起来也挺好，闻着香香甜甜的，应该还不错，我先试试。”鸣人把袋口对准摄像头，又拿出一个草莓干给粉丝看了下，敬业的做着半个吃播。</p><p>　　“嗯，还不错，会回购的，等我试了其他的再和你们说，继续拆快递。”</p><p>　　「好好好，你说的都好～」</p><p>　　「她们家的果干都很好哦，除了榴莲我都吃过了orz」</p><p>　　「抓到一个和我一样不吃榴莲的同好！！！」</p><p>　　「！！！！」</p><p>　　「榴莲那么好吃！！！还治痛经！」</p><p>　　“别吵别吵，口味差异，”鸣人无奈的说，虽然他自己也是吃不了榴莲的，生化武器太可怕了 。</p><p>　　“还有你们是不是故意的，非要在我的直播间里讨论榴莲治痛经…”</p><p>　　弹幕一片哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，鸣人拿她们也没办法，低头装认真的拆快递。</p><p>　　「鸣宝害羞了hhhhhh」</p><p>　　「耳朵都红了！！」</p><p>　　「天哪，怎么会有这么可爱的男孩子！！！」</p><p>　　「妈妈我可以！！！」</p><p>　　「楼上别想了，鸣宝在我床上呢！！」</p><p>　　「楼上你才是别想了，他已经和我结婚了」</p><p>　　「诶，好像是衣服？」</p><p>　　「短袖？衬衣？」</p><p>　　「啊，是两件套的！配色好好看！！」</p><p>　　“不对，我这个星期没买衣服来着，而且……”鸣人说着把衣服抻开，翻来覆去的看。</p><p>　　「这个衣服好好看！！！」</p><p>　　「裁剪和配色还有设计都好棒！！！」 </p><p>　　「衣服的领口有花纹，是藤蔓么？」 </p><p>　　「说起来鸣宝身上这件也是哦~你们看肩线那里是不是一样的！」 </p><p>　　「显微镜女孩儿！！！」 </p><p>　　「握草！真的有！」 </p><p>　　「这不是那个千手大佬家的衣服么？！」 </p><p>　　鸣人看了两眼，就认出来应该是纲手照例寄过来的新款，他把衣服放下，蹲在地上翻了翻，找到了同样包装的四五个袋子。</p><p>　　“这个啊，是我阿姨给我寄的。”</p><p>　　「阿姨！！寄衣服？！还是千手大佬家的衣服？！」 </p><p>　　「鸣宝你真的不是富二代吗！！！」</p><p>　　「你跟妈妈说实话，妈妈不会怪你的orz」</p><p>　　「千手？！握草是我知道的那个千手吗？！」 </p><p>　　「前面的，就是你以为的那个千手」 </p><p>　　「......」 </p><p>　　「......」 </p><p>　　「......」 </p><p>　　「百年难得一见，直播间空前统一刷省略号」 </p><p>　　「这个衣服......好像还没发售吧？」 </p><p>　　「好像......是，我家那位喜欢他家的衣服，几乎新款出来就立马买了，而这件我还没见他穿过」</p><p>　　「细思极恐呜呜呜呜」</p><p>　　鸣人一时之间有些迷茫，这个衣服还没发售，连预告都没出来，就被他阴差阳错的直播出来了，只怕是纲手家的公关想打人。</p><p>　　“这个，我现在说大家装作没看见是不是已经来不及了？”鸣人抓抓头发苦恼的说，“要不大家就装作没看到吧！我今天没拆到衣服！”</p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」 </p><p>　　「好好好，你可爱你说了算，我们装作没看到哈哈哈哈哈」 </p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈没看到没看到什么也不知道哈哈哈哈」 </p><p>　　「好的，我已经假装不知道你手里有衣服了」 </p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈哈前面的天秀哈哈哈哈哈我也没看到」</p><p>　　“这几个也是一起寄过来的所以我就不拆了，我看看下一个是什么啊？”鸣人把另外几个没拆的袋子放到一边， 抱起来一个小小的盒子。</p><p>　　“这个应该是我新买的那个头带，我之前不是戴过一个黑色的吗？”</p><p>　　「记得记得！！那张图我手机里还存着呢！！」 </p><p>　　「超级帅啊那张！！！」 </p><p>　　「啊啊啊啊啊新头带也好好看啊！！！」</p><p>　　「宝贝你快戴上给麻麻看一眼！！！等会儿在发个自拍就更好了！！」</p><p>　　「同意楼上！」 </p><p>　　“那你们等一下，我去把镜子拿过来。”鸣人找了一个镜子回来，撩了几下头发，把头带戴上。</p><p>　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！」 </p><p>　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊宝贝你太好看了！！！1」 </p><p>　　「！！！！！阿伟死了！」 </p><p>　　「我升天了！！！！」 </p><p>　　「这也太好看了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」 </p><p>　　「我可以！！！！！」 </p><p>　　「！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」 </p><p>　　镜头里的少年，穿着件黄色的卫衣，里面套了黑白格子的衬衣，领口袖口和下摆都露出来衬衣的布料，看起来朝气十足，这会儿又戴上红白相间的发带，脸上挂着笑，手拨弄着额发，鲜衣怒马的少年气简直要冲破屏幕。</p><p>　　“就这样吧，继续拆。”鸣人又重新回到桌边，“这个是我妈给我买的杯子，我上次她说来着。”</p><p>　　鸣人拎出来一对杯子，北欧简约风，一个深绿一个瓷白，杯面上是规则的菱形，造型很别致。</p><p>　　「这个杯子好看！」 </p><p>　　「好家居风！！！」</p><p>　　「我感觉拿来泡咖啡不错」</p><p>　　「杯子控表示这两个杯子完美！！」</p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈杯子控+1看见好看的就要买回去，我妈已经放弃让我不买了」</p><p>　　「我也是杯子中毒晚期了」</p><p>　　“没了吧？”鸣人收着快递袋，一脚踩到了一个没拆的。</p><p>　　“怎么还有一个？”鸣人一边拆一边说，“我记得应该没了啊...”</p><p>　　“......”</p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈或」</p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈或或或或或或或或或」</p><p>　　「我不行了我不行了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这是不是宪法哈哈哈哈哈」</p><p>　　「鸣宝你是犯事儿了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么有这个哈哈哈哈我的天」</p><p>　　「我刚刚一口水喷在电脑显示屏上哈哈哈哈哈呛死我了但我还要笑哈哈哈」</p><p>　　手机满屏幕都是哈哈哈，鸣人看着手里那本宪法，半分钟没缓过神来，这他妈的是什么？！！！</p><p>　　“卧槽！我怎么会收到这个东西？！”鸣人哗哗的翻开那本小册子，一脸懵的问。</p><p>　　「吓得爆粗口了哈哈哈哈」</p><p>　　「怎么这么可爱哈哈哈哈哈我的天」</p><p>　　「是不是谁恶搞你啊鸣宝」</p><p>　　「笑到在床上打滚笑到脸痛」</p><p>　　「我妈被我刚刚的笑声吓得跑来敲我的门了」</p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」</p><p>　　鸣人还来不及研究一二，手机就响了，他从一堆东西底下找出来手机，“今天就这样吧，直播先关了，再见。”</p><p>　　直播中断。</p><p>　　“喂？”</p><p>　　“鸣人？”卡卡西的声音传过来，“晚上一起吃饭，我过来接你。”</p><p>　　“哦，好。你现在就过来了吗啊？”</p><p>　　“嗯，在车库。”卡卡西关上车门，“半个小时后到你楼下，先挂了。”</p><p>　　“拜拜。”鸣人躺在地毯上，把手机扔在一边，怎么也想不通那本宪法是哪里来的，爬起来收拾了一地的快递袋，整了整衣服，背了黑色的斜挎包，换鞋下楼了。</p><p>　　中</p><p>　　一周后，鸣人收到短信让他下楼去拿快递，他莫名其妙的去领了，拿在手里的质感让他想起来一周前收到的那本宪法，心里咯噔一声不好，这怕不是又是那个东西。</p><p>　　回去后拆开来，这次不是宪法了，是民法。</p><p>　　鸣人拿出手拍了张照片发给鹿丸。</p><p>　　波风面麻：【宪法.jpg】【刑法.jpg】 </p><p>　　波风面麻：鹿丸怎么办！！！我连着收到这个东西两周了！！！</p><p>　　天才鹿丸：？？？这什么玩意儿？</p><p>　　天才鹿丸：别人给你寄的？谁这么神经病，给你寄这个？</p><p>　　波风面麻：我也不知道啊我怎么就收到了我上周以为是恶作剧来着，结果今天又拿到了一本儿OTZ</p><p>　　天才鹿丸：......应该是认识的人寄的，你有没有点方向知道大概是谁？</p><p>　　波风面麻：不知道</p><p>　　天才鹿丸：那就再等等看。</p><p>　　没办法鸣人只好就这样又过了一周，中间回家住了两天，周末和卡卡西去郊外的温泉山庄泡了两天，平时偶尔直播插科打诨，很快他就收到了第三个不明快递。</p><p>　　这次是刑法。</p><p>　　波风面麻：【刑事诉讼法.jpg】</p><p>　　天才鹿丸：</p><p>　　波风面麻：我是不是过段时间就会收齐所有的了</p><p>　　天才鹿丸：所以你还是一点头绪都没有吗？</p><p>　　波风面麻：我问了小李牙他们都不是，连佐助宁次我都问了</p><p>　　不是他们恶搞的话，那会是谁？</p><p>　　鹿丸想了想突然皱眉，若有所思的给鸣人发了消息。</p><p>　　天才鹿丸：你先收着，既然这个人一直都寄过来，看你没反应自然有下一步动作。</p><p>　　鸣人颇有些苦中作乐给这些书拍了照片放上推特，配文说，我可能过不久就要收齐了，有没有学法学的朋友需要的？</p><p>　　评论里一片嘻嘻哈哈，全都在打趣他招惹了何方大佬，说到后来竟是打起赌来，猜鸣人下一期会收到什么。</p><p>　　连续过了几周，鸣人接连收到了民事诉讼法、民法总则和物权法，依照粉丝的要求，他直播的时候都拿出来给他们看了个遍，生无可恋的说，我可能招惹了不得了的大佬了，但是大佬到现在也没说要怎样，还在送过来。</p><p>　　「你们发现没有，这法条好像越送越细了」</p><p>　　「对哦从宪法到刑法然后刑事诉讼法民事诉讼法再往后对的都是民法了」</p><p>　　「民法现在还剩下什么？」</p><p>　　「侵权责任法」</p><p>　　「合同法」</p><p>　　「婚姻法」</p><p>　　「继承法」</p><p>　　「但也可能是随便送的啊，随机拿的呗」</p><p>　　「说的也是，那这样说起来还有好多」</p><p>　　「这不是说明鸣宝还要继续收吗哈哈哈哈」</p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我觉得这个哥真的好有意思哈哈哈哈哈」</p><p>　　「没人觉得这么一点点的送过来然后越来越细致不应该只是整蛊么？」</p><p>　　【木叶养殖基地】</p><p>　　✿：我和佐助下周就回国了，我们一起聚聚吧！@全体成员</p><p>　　井野：终于回来了？你们这都出去一年了，记得给我带礼物哈</p><p>　　波风面麻：你们终于要回来了！我想死你们了！吃吃吃一起去吃饭！</p><p>　　牙通牙：哈哈哈哈哈哈吃这肯定得吃！聚众嘲笑鸣人哈哈哈哈</p><p>　　粗眉毛：鸣人，你怎么又把我的备注改了？</p><p>　　波风面麻：你们怎么回事！我不管！@佐助@✿你们哪天的机票？</p><p>　　✿：周四的，我们周五下午就到了</p><p>　　天才鹿丸：那就周六聚，你们周五好好休息。</p><p>　　“呐，明天的聚会你去不去啊？”吃了晚饭，鸣人趴在桌子上问卡卡西。</p><p>　　“不去，要加班，别喝太多酒，喝了的话叫我去接你。”卡卡西拿起鸣人的包，把他拉起来，“走吧，我送你回去。”</p><p>　　周六晚上，卡卡西刚整理好新诉讼案的资料，一看手机都快十一点了，揉揉额角瘫在椅子上刚准备休息一下就回家，手机突然响了起来，他拿起来一看，是鸣人打过来的，笑笑接起来。</p><p>　　刚接通，牙吱哇乱叫的声音就过来了，“卡卡西卡卡西，快快过来把鸣人接走握草！！！！你别过来别过来啊！鹿丸你快帮我把他从身上拉开啊！！！卡卡西我把地址发给你你快点过来！快点快点快点快点啊啊啊啊啊！！！要死人了！！”</p><p>　　卡卡西拿着电话面色不虞的站起来，扯过椅背上的外套，疾步出了办公室，半个小时后他到了短信上写的地方，推开门进去屋里已经是群魔乱舞。</p><p>　　不久前还和他求救的牙被撂倒在沙发上睡得把不省人事，环顾整个屋里唯二还清醒的就剩下鹿丸和佐助，宁次看样子也没来。</p><p>　　小樱挂在佐助身上抱着他的脖子，面色发红的靠在他肩膀上说话，井野提着酒瓶子和佐井小李拼酒，一手抓着佐井的衣领脸凑得极近，佐井无奈的只好揽着她陪她闹。</p><p>　　鸣人躺在沙发的角落里，鹿丸在他旁边玩手机，见卡卡西进来后松了口气。</p><p>　　“这个傻子，刚刚抱着牙不肯松手非要灌他酒，我被小李拉着腾不出手，慢了点两人就都喝多了。”鹿丸指着沙发上一左一右躺倒的两人无语的说。</p><p>　　卡卡西点点头走到鸣人身边，拍拍他的脸想喊他起来，无奈鸣人已经喝成了一滩泥，怎么也叫不醒。</p><p>　　“先别管他了，一时半刻他是醒不了的，我有个事要问你，”鹿丸泰然的端了杯果汁站到他身边。</p><p>　　“他的那些无名快递是你寄的吧？”</p><p>　　卡卡西饶有趣味的回头看他，“怎么说？”</p><p>　　“你俩每天几乎都一起吃饭，这些快递要是真来历不明，你早就查得一清二楚了。”</p><p>　　“没错，是我送的。”卡卡西被这么一说，倒是一点没回避的承认了。</p><p>　　“想好了？？”</p><p>　　“嗯，下注了。”</p><p>　　下</p><p>　　“今天收到的是......”鸣人把书拿出来放到镜头下，“继承法。”</p><p>　　「哈哈哈哈哈鸣宝民法就剩下婚姻法」</p><p>　　「今天依旧是没押中的一天呢」</p><p>　　「继承法2333333」</p><p>　　「话说为什么不送其他的啊税法啊保险法啊之类的」</p><p>　　「这个人肯定是别有用心的哈哈哈哈」</p><p>　　「我感觉这个送的人快把家搬空了的感觉哈哈哈」</p><p>　　「前面的我觉得你可能说出来不得了的事情」</p><p>　　「细思极恐」</p><p>　　「万一这就是目的的话......我的天哪」</p><p>　　鸣人没精打采的看弹幕，越看越觉得弹幕说得对，“不行我得去问一下！今天就这样吧。”</p><p>　　直播中断。</p><p>　　波风面麻：</p><p>　　天才鹿丸：怎么？</p><p>　　波风面麻：我今天收到继承法了</p><p>　　天才鹿丸：然后？</p><p>　　波风面麻：然后你最近都没问我这个，你是不是知道了什么又没告诉我？</p><p>　　天才鹿丸：所以你猜到了什么？</p><p>　　波风面麻：......</p><p>　　天才鹿丸：。</p><p>　　两人的对话就这样莫名其妙的结束了，但该知道的也都知道了。</p><p>　　鸣人回过头来理了一遍东西收到的顺序：宪法、刑法、刑事诉讼法、民事诉讼法、民法总则、物权法、合同法、侵权责任法、继承法，由国到家，仿佛逐渐的把属于自己的一切，和着书一点点的交到他的手上。</p><p>　　所以说，人明明就在身边，破绽还那么多，要不是弹幕提醒，他怕是要到最后才能明白过来。</p><p>　　一周后，如约而至的快递。</p><p>　　只是这次的快递是送货上门的，而送货人正是两个多月来一直给他寄东西的卡卡西。</p><p>　　鸣人看了眼递到眼底下的盒子，又看了看靠在门边儿上的卡卡西。</p><p>　　“？”</p><p>　　“不是猜到了吗？”卡卡西笑着揉了下他的头，看他依旧没反应，又点点书问道，“不收吗？”</p><p>　　“......”鸣人沉默一瞬，微微抖着手接过了盒子，“就这样？”</p><p>　　“就这样。”卡卡西勾着鸣人的肩膀，把人带进了屋，鸣人抿着唇抱着盒子不说话，有些不开心。</p><p>　　“我记得你和粉丝约定了收到之后要拆箱，今天不拆吗？”</p><p>　　“拆，怎么不拆！”鸣人打开手机直播，看卡卡西站他身边，把手机递给他，“举着。”</p><p>　　您关注的主播开播了。</p><p>　　“答应你们的，东西来了。”鸣人无精打采举举盒子。</p><p>　　「诶？又来了？！一个周又过去了？」</p><p>　　「前面的怎么回事，难道你们不想鸣宝吗！」</p><p>　　「重点不是一周不一周的，重点是又开直播了！」</p><p>　　「快递又来啦！！！快打开看看是什么！」</p><p>　　“好好好，马上就拆马上就拆。”</p><p>　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」</p><p>　　「婚姻法啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！」</p><p>　　「我奶中了！！！！」</p><p>　　「握草你们都是神仙吗？这都奶得中？！」</p><p>　　「太牛逼了！！！！」</p><p>　　“我先说好，关于这个拆箱，今天就是最后一个了，之后就没有了。”鸣人把崭新的婚姻法拿出来，抬眼却看见卡卡西示意他翻开看看，他也没多想顺他的意刚翻开，书里就掉出来了东西。</p><p>　　鸣人拿起来看了一眼，就楞了。</p><p>　　结婚届。</p><p>　　鸣人无措的看着卡卡西，弹幕疯狂的尖叫，满屏看过去全是啊啊啊啊啊的尖叫，谁能想到拆箱拆出来了婚姻届。</p><p>　　“刚不是还问我就这样吗？”</p><p>　　“可你也没说还有这个的说。”</p><p>　　「握草！！！婚姻届都出来了！！！」</p><p>　　「之前哪个姐妹奶了说这居心不良的！！！！」</p><p>　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这个男人的声音好好听啊啊啊啊啊啊」</p><p>　　「对对对！！！超级无敌好听！！！！」</p><p>　　「这绝对是个超级大帅哥啊啊啊啊啊！！！」</p><p>　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊求婚了！！！！」</p><p>　　「姐妹，我刚刚截到了名字！！！但是没看到姓！」</p><p>　　「我也截到了叫卡卡西啊姐妹们！！！！」</p><p>　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我升天阿伟死了啊啊啊啊」</p><p>　　“那今天的直播就结束了。”</p><p>　　直播中断。</p><p>　　粉丝嗷嗷的叫着不要，卡卡西还是直接关了直播，把他手里的婚姻界放到桌上，凑过去亲鸣人。</p><p>　　两人缠吻着，跌跌撞撞的往鸣人的房间走，衣服从客厅一路掉到卧室门口，鸣人被扒得只剩下一条内裤还挂在左脚踝上，卡卡西把他抵在门上亲，一手抓着他的腰一手握着他的腿盘在腰上，鸣人呜呜的叫着被门把手硌得生疼，反过手去扭门把，费了老大劲儿，刚拧开一条缝，卡卡西就顺势推着他进门去，压着人上了床。</p><p>　　【木叶养殖基地】</p><p>　　波风面麻：我觉得你们可能要给给我钱了</p><p>　　宇智波佐助：没睡醒？</p><p>　　牙通牙：发烧了？</p><p>　　天才鹿丸：搞定了？</p><p>　　✿：......鹿丸你是知道什么？这个语气？</p><p>　　波风面麻：【婚姻届.jpg】</p><p>　　波风面麻 邀请 家养的小太阳 进群</p><p>　　牙通牙：握草？！！！这就？？？你俩什么时候的事情？！</p><p>　　卡卡西：昨天</p><p>　　波风面麻：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈红包！！！</p><p>　　宇智波佐助 已退出群聊</p><p>　　✿ 已退出群聊</p><p>　　牙通牙 已退出群聊</p><p>　　粗眉毛 已退出群聊</p><p>　　井野   已退出群聊</p><p>　　卡卡西从宪法开始送最后剩下了婚姻法，而他亲手把它交给了鸣人，他当律师这么多年，律法最是无情，体会也是最为深刻。</p><p>　　他交给鸣人的不仅仅是一部法，还代表着愿意把他余生所有的时间都交付予他，愿意和他一起被其束缚，仍旧甘之如饴。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>